El retorno del Caso
by Jearo
Summary: El pasado y el futuro convergen de vez en cuando, es hora que una maga, un pianista y un abogado convivan con seres de antaño, sin saber que este sera el caso para resolver todos los casos. Capitulo 2: El Truco de Trucy.
1. Prologo

El retorno del Caso

Capitulo 0: Prologo

El mal en el mundo toma demasiadas y extraordinarias formas, algunas son tan imperceptibles, que aquellos hechos espolvoreados de una mínima maldad no cambian el destino de los demás.

Pero existen otros hechos, motivos, detalles que son extraordinariamente enormes y malvados para atribuírselos a un ser humano común; Para ese ser superior, los hombres le han puesto nombres diversos: Demonio, macho cabrio, Hijo de la perdición, Príncipe de las Tinieblas, Príncipe de la Dulce pena, Luzbel, Astaroth, Belial, Baal, Lucifer, Moloch, Leviatán, El Maligno, Yaotl, Satanás, Quien no debe ser nombrado, El Ángel Caído...

El Diablo.

Dicen que El Diablo tiene formas extrañas de presentarse en el mundo, pero a través de los años, me he dado cuenta que se aparece siempre de las mismas maneras y de la misma forma, lo único que cambia es el portador de su poder...

Pereza, Gula, Lujuria, Soberbia, Envidia, Ira, Vanidad

....Siempre es lo mismo.....


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

El retorno del Caso

Capitulo 1: Un comienzo

27 de marzo, 9:00

Agencia Polivalente

"Wright & Co"

Concentrado.

No era la palabra que podía describir las acciones de aquel extraño personaje, pero de alguna forma debía de añadir un verbo para relatar lo que con sus ojos se encontraba haciendo al mirar fijamente varios códigos penales y extraños libros de leyes. Sus glóbulos oculares recorrían las líneas mientras las intrínsecas palabras trataban de entrarle a la cabeza de una manera mas concreta; No era que no entendiera todas los garabatos escritos en el papel, pero para un abogado, era frustrante saber que toda aquella verborrea podía resumirse en palabras tan sumisas como: "No se puede, No Hay y Es imposible"

-¡Polly! –grito una voz que elimino la llamada "concentración" del abogado -¡Ya esta aquí!, ¡Ha llegado!-.

Apollo Justice dejo caer los papeles en el escritorio donde se encontraba, no era la primera vez que aquella melodiosa pero irritante voz le alejaba de los deberes de abogado y se encontraba acostumbrado a ella, volteo un segundo para admirar el punto azul y negro que se reflejaba ante sus ojos por el cansancio, acto seguido concentro mas su visión en aquella pequeña imagen y si, era quien se imaginaba.

Sus cabellos castaños y cortados de una forma infantil, un sombrero de copa de color azul y un traje de maga del mismo tono, a excepción de su azabache atuendo que llevaba por debajo de la capa, Trucy Wright, hija adoptiva del famoso abogado Phoenix y Maga profesional se presentaba en todo su "fantástico esplendor" para una nueva noticia del abogado.

- ¿Ahora que ocurre Trucy? ¿Has visto de nuevo un fantasma en la cámara del Señor Wright? –pregunto Apollo un tanto irónico en su punto despectivo, después de todo, Trucy siempre encontraba una forma interesante de distraer a Apollo-.

- ¡Pero te digo que hay un fantasma en la cámara de papa! Eso no es lo que sucede, es algo más interesante ¿Ah que sí Vera? –Y al decirlo le sonrió a la otras persona que aquella mañana le acompañaba, Vera....Wright-.

Apollo no podía aun asimilarlo y después de poco oír la débil voz de aquella hermosa y tímida muchacha susurrar un débil "Si" miro bien alrededor de la "Agencia Polivalente", su mirada recorrió aquel antiguo salón y se dio cuenta que llevaba tiempo sin mirarlo bien y sin haber recordado los hechos que acaecían en estos meses.

Cuando Apollo había aparecido en la Agencia por primera vez le sorprendió que el Bufete Wright & Co. Fuese tan... colorido: Dos sillones entonaban la entrada a los transausentes y una simple taza de café con una tetera le acompañaban en el discurso, pero mirar a los otros lados era la aventura mas extraña que había vivido, alrededor de toda la oficina, aros, cajas, capas, balones y globos, una pequeña guillotina y varias barajas despilfarradas por el suelo, pañuelos, vasos, un enorme piano y obviamente la mascota del Señor Wright, Charlie la planta.

Sus ojos regresaron al presente, miro de nuevo la oficina y todo seguía igual a excepción de unas cuantas modificaciones; Los objetos mágicos seguían por todo aquel pasillo, un nuevo librero fue comprado para que Apollo pudiese poner todos sus libros de leyes junto con los del Señor Wright y la oficina se había ampliado levemente para dar paso a todos los lienzos y objetos de trabajo que requerían ensuciarse las manos como brochas, pinceles, bastidores, tinta, pinturas, paletas, y se añadieron, borradores, lápices, plumas, maniquíes, moldes, y una botellita con forma de mano que....

**_¡UN MOMENTO!_**

¿Desde cuando la "Agencia Polivalente Wright" se había ampliado tan excepcionalmente, sobrevivido y haberse expandido para tener dichos objetos que no eran propios de los tres residentes? Y antes de que Apollo pudiese pensar algo mas, una débil voz le dio la respuesta.

- ¿Estas bien Sr. Justice? –dijo Vera Wright-.

-¡Se llama Polly hermanita! –dijo Trucy en contestación-.

- Si, estoy bien –Dijo Apollo mientras se golpeaba la frente y entendía finalmente toda la situación-.

No recuerda cuantos meses habían pasado y por aquella razón no se acostumbraba a la idea. Todo tenia que ver con el incidente que los juzgados llamaron VM-O1.

Vera Misham estuvo acusada por el envenenamiento de su padre, un famoso falsificador llamado Drew Misham; Apollo acepto el juicio por ordenes de su mentor, Phoenix Wright, y como siempre, Apollo ganó el juicio dándole la vuelta al caso, descubriendo que su antiguo mentor engañó a Phoenix Wright para que perdiera su distintivo y utilizando, después de mucho tiempo, al jurado popular.

La historia se hizo muy famosa gracias al columnista Brushel y todo terminó en paz.

Al ex - abogado defensor Phoenix Wright se le concedió obtener su distintivo pero decidió tomar su puesto de jefe legal en la nueva apertura del jurado popular, en pocas palabras, como le había explicado a Trucy, el señor Wright seguiría trabajando en las leyes, pero con un significado diferente.

Apollo Justice retomo la fama de la Agencia Wright con su sistema de dar la "Vuelta al caso" en cada ocasión y permanecer invicto, esto, aunado al rumor que corría entre las personas de la habilidad especial de Apollo de percibir cuando los testigos mentían.

Trucy Wrigth había adquirido los derechos legítimos de los famosos magos Gramayre, sin embargo, la pequeña gran maga cedió sus derechos a su tío Valant para que el espectáculo siguiera y ella aun aprendiera trucos de magia con su fama que había adquirido; Sin que ella supiera, Apollo y Phoenix decidieron arreglar todo para que el Señor Valant no abusara de la inocencia de Trucy.

Vera Misham, después de haberse recuperado del incidente, quedo huérfana y fue adoptada por un famoso Ex – Abogado, cambio su nombre a Vera Wright para que todo el mundo olvidara su vida de falsificadora y se dedicara finalmente a lo que siempre amó: Pintar el mundo.

Después de eso, la hi**s**toria quedo muy clara, la agencia polivalente creció en fama y gloria debido a las estrellas que representaba: Un Abogado con la habilidad de percibir, una maga famosa y una pintora talentosa.

**_"_**_¡Zvarri!_**_" _**Pensó Apollo cuando le llegaron a su mente todas aquellas situaciones que le habían suscitado una jaqueca mental, por fin la verdad se revelaba con toda su elegancia.

- Si Vera – le respondió finalmente el abogado al haber salido de todo aquel trance mental –pero te he dicho que me llames Apollo-.

- ....lo siento –dijo Vera algo seria en la mirada- aun no estoy acostumbrada a decir tu nombre Sr. Justice, así como no puedo acostumbrarme a decirle....Papa al señor Wright-.

- Eso será muy fácil hermanita –dijo Trucy al ver que perdía la atención- yo me tarde.... –Y su mano se poso en su barbilla - ¡cinco minutos! – y termino sonriendo, y acto seguido estrujó una revista en la cara de Apollo- Pero mira Polly, es el nuevo numero de la revista ¡Oh Culto!-.

La revista se tambaleo en los ojos de Apollo durante un tiempo y después de que el movimiento se detuvo puedo bien leer las líneas de la editorial.

- "Fantasmas en cámaras fotográficas, "realidad o mito" –Apollo miró con un tono de enfado a Trucy –Dijiste que no tenia que ver con fantasmas en fotos Trucy-.

- No Polly –dijo Trucy en respuesta –Mira mas abajo-.

Apollo siguió con su mirada las lineas garabateadas que formaban la firma de la revista y alcanzo a leer el articulo al cual Trucy se refería "Entrenamiento en la aldea Kurain".

Tomo entre sus manos la revista y busco el articulo que tenia tan excitada a Trucy; Entre líneas se mencionaba la aldea que era famosa por la técnica de canalización que profesaban las Médiums del lugar, a ciencia cierta, el entrenamiento era para poder aumentar el poder espiritual por medio de un riguroso entrenamiento y al parecer, este estaba de boga en todo el ámbito donde se incluyera "misticismo".

- Pero Trucy, la magia no tiene nada que ver con el espiritismo – Reclamo Apollo al leer el articulo –Los tuyos son "Trucos, no magia de verdad-.

La cara de Trucy cambió a un tono un poco serio, después cambio su cara con vistas a una dubitativa y finalmente, comprensión y llanto -¿Por qué dices eso Polly? –dijo la pequeña con unos cuantos cristales entre sus ojos- Entonces, ¿cómo explicas mis braguitas magicas?-.

- Bueno –menciono el escéptico Abogado- admito que hay cosas que aun no puedo demostrar pero eso no quiere decir que sea real...-.

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡PROTESTO!!!!**_

- ¡PERO ES REAL! – grito una voz cortando el llanto de Trucy y alejando a cara de escéptico de Apollo-

Vera Misham había permanecido callada durante toda la conversación pero ni si quiera alguien tan seria y tímida como ella podría permitir que insultasen a los magníficos Gramayre y su Magia.

- ¡La magia de Trucy es real! –grito Vera mientras Apollo notaba una viveza en aquella chica- Sino, ¿cómo explicarías que Trucy sabe cuando alguien miente?-.

En ese instante un balde de agua fría le había caído al abogado de pelos cuerno. En realidad, nunca se había puesto a especular sobre la habilidad innata que tenían aquellos dos personajes para poder analizar las situaciones y adivinar cuando un testigo mentía, invariablemente, era imposible refutar esa teoría con pruebas sustanciales de la realidad, después de todo, Apollo no era Ema, científicamente hablando.

- Gracias hermanita –sonrió Trucy a Vera-.

- ^_^- dibujo Vera en su Sketch de dibujos-.

- Bueno –dijo Apollo algo rendido- ¿Y le has comentado algo al Sr. Wright?

- Aun no se lo he dicho –dijo Trucy sonriendo- Pero conociendo como es papa, es obvia la respuesta que me dará-.

Fin del Capitulo

**_Notas Finales:_** Saludos a todos los lectores y transausentes que han parado ante esta pequeña redecilla tejida de palabras vanas e imaginaciones estrafalarias, antes que todo, muchas gracias pro haber leído el capitulo y espero que les haya gustado.

Soy fanático de la serie de Ace Attonery, debo admitir que jamás conocí un videojuego tan original y cuya historia estuviera bien desenvuelta, después de tiempo, siempre pense en escribir una historia sobre el gran Phoenix, y después, entre originalidad, llego el ultimo juego de la saga: Apollo Justice. Lo cual aunque cambio todo mi concepto me hizo inmiscuirme mas y mas y saber que habia pasado y cerrar tratos vacios.

He ahí que por ende he decidido crear una Ficción del fan en un universo donde los viejos personajes y los mas queridos (a mi parecer) conviven con los mas queridos del ultimo juego de Apollo Justice.

Sin ams que decir y esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo. Espero sus reviews y gracias por su tiempo


	3. El Truco de Trucy

El Retorno del Caso

Capitulo 2: El truco de desaparición de Trucy

27 de marzo, 14:00

Agencia Polivalente

"Wright & Co"

Un tamborileo de dedos, un sesgado sonido acompañado del rítmico movimiento de un lápiz y una onomatopeya que sonaba a un "Clap, Clap, clap". Una cara angustiada, una concentración total y una sonrisa.

- Mi nombre es Apollo Justice y ¡ESTOY BIEN! -. La voz resonó tan fuerte en la habitación que algunos objetos se movieron por las ondas sonoras.

En la oficina, todos los seres presentes cambiaron sus facetas: Ceño fruncido, risa total y un guiño del ojo.

- Pésima imitación –comentó un chico con cabellos cuyos copetes hacían remembranza de unos cuernos –Yo no diría algo como eso Trucy.

- Yo creo que el señor sombrero hizo una buena imitación de tus "cuerdas de acero" Polly – Argumento una bella chica de cabellos acres-.

- ¿¡Mis "cuerdas de acero"!? ¿Imitabas mis "cuerdas de acero"? –Comento Apollo en un tono desdeñoso, quien después de pensarlo un poco, llegó a creer que la imitación era un halago, por lo que cambio su tono de voz a uno más pomposo -Yo más bien las consideraría "Cuerdas de cobre". Mis tonos son más altos que el timbre que utilizaste- Finalmente Apollo comenzó a asentir con la cabeza en señal de auto confirmación-.

Por un instante Trucy lleno de aire su boca e inflo sus cachetes de forma infantil y berrinchuda, giro su cabeza hacia otro lado para evitar la cabeza de Apollo, cruzo sus brazos en señal de desdén y el señor Sombrero imitó mágicamente los mismos movimientos de Trucy.

- Yo creo que Trucy logro una excelente imitación –comento una voz por lo bajo, aunque no por eso, menos escuchada-.

Los glóbulos oculares de la maga y el abogado se giraron en direcciones similares, para ser exactos, hacia la izquierda, donde un punto morado y azul se encontraba riendo por lo bajo con una sonrisa y aplaudiendo levemente.

- ¿A que sí hermanita? –exclamo Trucy con un tono en su cara mucho más feliz que el anterior –Tu si sabes lo que es apreciar al Sr. Sombrero-.

- ¿Qué acaso siempre confabulan en mi contra? –pregunto Apollo en tono sarcástico.

A decir verdad, no le molestaba demasiado aquel complot que aquellas dos tiernas muchachas formulaban sin querer, pero jamás permitiría que vieran el lado amable, jamás dejaría aflorar a "Polly" delante de ellas, pues temía que sí lo hacia; el Apollo gruñón y pensante desaparecería y no volvería a ejercer de abogado nunca más.

De pronto, sus ojos se detuvieron a observar la sonrisa que proliferaba en aquellos momentos la silenciosa y misteriosa Vera. Apollo notaba una extraña sensación cada vez que la observaba, no sabia porqué, quizás fuese esa seriedad, tal vez pasara que la mirada de la chica fuese demasiado clara, era posible que aquellas mágicas manos le embaucaran, pero por una inexplicable razón, Vera Wright era un caso que aun no se había cerrado y que de cierta forma, aunque el no lo admitiese deseaba conocer mas.

Apollo se sintió perdido en aquellas perlas y cuando menos lo había pensado, la chica se había dado cuenta que se encontraba siendo espiada por aquel personaje tan peculiar para ella.

Vera se sonrojo levemente y volteo su cara y su mirada asustada, desde que había conocido a un hombre tiempo atrás, decidió que los ojos eran lo más peligroso de los hombres y que por seguridad, había que alejarse de ellos.

- ¿Estas bien Polly? –Trucy comenzó a agitar su mano y la del Sr. Sombrero en la faz del abogado -¿Polly? ¿Qué pasa? Estas asustando a mi hermanita-.

Apollo regresó a la normalidad.

- ¿Eh? –entonces se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y recupero la compostura- Si, si, me encuentro bien Trucy –El chico de cabellos cornudos miró el reloj y su labia cambio la incomoda conversación de aquel instante -El Señor Wright jamás había tardado tanto-.

- Es verdad –agrego Trucy –Papa suele ser tan veloz como cuando piden la renta ¿Habrá pasado algo?-.

- Tal vez.... –Vera trató de incluirse – El tribunal lo detuvo un poco-.

- Yo creo que ustedes presuponen demasiado... –Un sonido hueco sonó desde la entrada y unas campanas de viento sonaron al abrirse la misma. El sujeto que entro a la agencia polivalente era el mismísimo dueño de la misma; Phoenix Wright ex – abogado.

Phoenix caminó a paso lento, sereno y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Hacía tiempo que la rutina se había apoderado del abogado y finalmente le absorbió inclusive la misma forma de caminar; Al pasar cerca de Apollo, este percibió un extraño olor a uva que inundaba todo el cuerpo del Sr. Wright, un combinado de incienso y el aire de quien no ha tomado un buen baño se entremezclaban dándole un toque especial al olfato de Justice, quien desde hace tiempo se había acostumbrado al aroma especial de Phoenix. Desde hacia mucho tiempo, el famoso pelo-pincho se encontraba cubierto por un extraño gorro azul que remataba con un "smiley" de forma sorprendida, y aquel andar perezoso se había vuelto una marca del ex-abogado.

Después de un lapso de silencio, los incautos volvieron a la realidad.

- La maga azul corrió hacia el pelo-pincho y al haberle propinado un golpe con el efusivo abrazo, se separo de el, le miro a los ojos y comenzó a zarandear la revista de izquierda a derecha.

- ¡Mira papi! – Phoenix se detuvo la revista en el aire, echó una hojeada a la portada y una carcajada salió de su boca-.

- ¿Aun Sigues pensando que hay un fantasma en mi cámara Trucy?-.

Apollo trató de contener una pequeña risa, pero la mirada colérica de Trucy le hizo desaparecer toda expresión de su rostro; Pocos lo sabían, pero aunque la alegre y sonriente maga fuese una optimista en exceso, cuando se molestaba, su forma de ser cambiaba drásticamente.

- ¡Pero no estoy diciendo mentiras! – respondió la pequeña a su padre –te digo que se parece a alguien que ya había visto... –Trucy por unos instantes trato de recordar la cara del "fantasma" pero regreso a la realidad atronadoramente- Lo que quería enseñarte era esto – el dedo índice señalo el artículo que a la interpelaba le causaba tanta sensación en aquellos instantes y de pronto, todo se quedo en silencio nuevamente.

Quienes pudieron notar aquel día la reacción de Phoenix Wright, abogado inmune al pánico en momentos de crisis (o al menos eso era lo que creía la gente) observaron como las tonalidades del cuerpo del Sr. Wright cambiaron a diferentes tonos. Se transformo en un blanco miedo, un amarillo suspenso y un negro tristeza. Vera fue quien más lo noto y no dijo nada, aquellos colores y tonalidades no las había visto en mucho tiempo y en instantes de inspiración divina y seductora, dibujo el rostro del ex-abogado en sus "sketches" mientras fijaba con atención todos los detalles de la cara cansada de Phoenix.

- ¿Entonces papi?- pregunto la maga con una sonrisa infantil y caprichosa –

- ¿Entonces qué? –La voz del pelo-pincho sonaba rota y dudosa-

- ¿Me dejaras ir a que si? –

Millones de ojos se clavaban en la espalda del Jefe del Jurado Popular. O al menos, eso pensó, cuando solo 6 pequeños ojos le observaban detalladamente. Jamás en su vida, ni en su primer caso, había sentido una extraña duda sobre su cabeza y sobre el que responder a una simple pregunta. Lidiar con aquello era gran responsabilidad, consentía en todo a su hija, fuera lo que fuera, pero aquí, el sí y el no llevaban a reacciones diferentes y solo Misty Fey sabrá porque. Tomo un poco de aire y esperando lo inevitable salto la respuesta.

- ¡No! -.

Dicen que si crías cuervos, te sacaran los ojos; Bueno, para Phoenix Wright fue muy distinto, el no criaba ninguno de esos plumíferos, el había mantenido a una leona dormida que siempre complacía en todo lo que pidiese, pero los cambios hormonales y el temperamento crucial de una adolescente siempre bulle en los momentos más inesperados, y la pequeña Maga no era la excepción de la Regla. Sobre todo, cuando lo que deseaba la hacía sentirse especial y única.

- ¿Cómo dijiste papi? –dijo la chica pensando que había oído absolutamente mal los movimientos y los gestos del ex - abogado.

Pronto, el señor Wright se dio cuenta de la involuntaria respuesta molesta que le había dado a su hija, y aunque seguía remanente, no quería que esto se convirtiese en algo mucho mayor, así que acudió a lo que él llamaba "Razón" y por una vez en la vida de aquel ser, comenzó a pensar como Apollo.

- Bueno, es que… -Pronto Phoenix se vio atrapado en varias excusas– Ese entrenamiento es muy costoso…-.

- Yo he ahorrado unos cuantos billetes papi, siempre me los regalan cuando termino de hacer mi truco de "Las Braguitas Mágicas" y si no alcanza, Polly siempre nos puede prestar algo ¿Verdad?-.

- Si…claro –respondió el chico como si de un autómata se tratase. Si otra ocasión hubiera sido le hubiese reclamado a la maga aquella opinión, no obstante, estaba demasiado entretenido ver como se salía de esta su mentor-.

- ¿Lo ves?-.

- Aun así, la respuesta sigue siendo…No-.

- ¿Por qué?-.

Y en ese momento, Phoenix Wright dijo lo que menos podría haber dicho en la corte.

- Porque yo lo digo…-.

_**¡TOMA YA!**_

Las caras de los presentes no podían creerlo, en instantes, fue como si cada uno de los sujetos fuese golpeado y fotografiado por una cámara invisible, sus ojos quedaron demasiado abiertos para percatarse de aquel simple momento y continuaron observando la escena.

Los ojos de Trucy miraron a Phoenix, y entre los dos tuvieron una batalla campal por derribar o derretir al otro con un simple guiño. Trucy comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos, se volvieron brillosos y pronto parecían cristales, unas lagrimas salieron disparadas hacia sus mejillas. Jamás, desde que había sido adoptada por el ex – Abogado, le había propinado unas palabras tan cortantes y sin explicación.

La Maga comenzó a respirar un poco mas fuerte por su nariz, y sus respiración sonó agitada, miro de nuevo a su "padre" y respiro profundamente.

- Dime porque no…

- Porque lo que tú haces no es magia Trucy. – Phoenix miro hacia otro lado, no quería ver a su hija, si no, daba la posibilidad de que se arrepintiese de la situación –Son simples trucos.

Vera trato de protestar como lo había hecho anteriormente, una mirada hacia Apollo y este le negó con la cabeza; No era un buen momento para entrar en discusiones. Y mucho menos, cuando la maga estaba demasiado susceptible a las palabras.

- ¿Entonces eso son para ti? ¡Trucos baratos! ¿Cómo los que hacia Max Galactica?

- Eso no es lo que quiero decir.

- Claro. Siempre ha sido así –dijo la pequeña bajando su cabeza - …. ¡Te Odio! – Y solo en el acto, la chica corrió fuera de la agencia como sus pies y visión nublada por las lágrimas le permitían -.

Phoenix trato de tomarla del brazo, pero su hija era demasiado fuerte y no pudo evitarlo, hizo una mueca de seriedad y se quedo viendo a Apollo. En silencio, el chico comprendió el mensaje y salió tras ella. Dejando a Vera y a su adoptivo padre solos.

- ¿Está bien Sr. Wright?

- Solo cansado Vera. Solo cansado… -Y sin más que decir, se dirigió hacia una pequeña puerta mientras tomaba la revista con las manos-.

No fue demasiado difícil, y no es que hubiera sido igual de fácil, pero Trucy tenía una gran agilidad en correr, mucho más que Apollo y su enfundado traje rojo. Y cuando por fin la alcanzó se percató que el lugar donde había dado a parare era una calle concurrida y observó cómo se introducía en el local que llevaba por letras grandes y rojas: "Eldoon".

Los salados y famosos fideos Eldoon (sobre todo salados).

Su propietario era el Señor Guy Eldoon, y cuando a Trucy le faltaba alguien de confianza, se dirigía hacia aquel puesto; Desde que era un simple carrito ambulante, hasta que con la fianza pagada y la fama de aquellos amargos fideos le habían otorgado ese restaurante. ¿Por qué? Demasiado sencillo. El Sr. Eldoon conocía a Trucy desde que era una pequeña magita y desde que el Sr. Wright aun portaba con orgullo el Pelo-Pincho.

Al entrar sabía que había llegado demasiado tarde, la puerta del despacho de Eldoon se encontraba cerrándose mientras a intervalos había notado como Trucy, al parecer llorando abrazaba a aquel sujeto con la cabeza de un plato de fideos. Apollo se resigno y tomo un asiento en aquel curioso restaurante; sus llamativos colores que contrastaban la mayoría con el rojo y el blanco daban una sensación de extraño templo budista y el olor a sal y a caldo revoloteaba por el aire ante los comensales que habituaban el lugar. Había sido invitado en varias ocasiones por la familia Wright y este siempre denegaba el ofrecimiento por una u otra circunstancia, y es que pensaba que si introducía algo más salado e insípido a su ser podría explotar. Siguió mirando y observó un cuadro curioso sobre la última pared, un cuadro que para su visión era tremendamente horrible y que no tenía ninguna consistencia en cuanto a lo que "realidad" se refería ¿Desde cuándo una persona puede volar sobre un puente en llamas? Aun así, aquella pintura parecía ser famosa, y estaba firmada por el seudónimo "Laurice Deauxim", Apollo recordó que Vera hablaba de cosas como surrealismo o el realismo mágico, de la composición de colores y de cómo uno de los grandes expositores y artista favorito era un tipo llamado de ese modo, por lo tanto y mientras esperaba a Trucy decidió tomarle una foto al cuadro para mostrárselo a Vera en otra ocasión. Saco su celular, busco la función de cámara y tomo la foto.

"_**Pintura de Laurice Deauxim" añadida al Acta**_

Unos cuantos minutos más y Trucy salía de la oficina de Eldoon radiante y alegre, como siempre se encontraba; Apollo llego hacia ella y esta le respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Trucy? –pregunto el Abogado demasiado curioso - ¿Estás bien?-.

- Mejor que nunca –respondió la maga – Ya lo he entendido todo Polly-.

El pelo de cornamenta trato de argumentar algo, porque aquello realmente no le parecía muy familiar; Sabia que Trucy era de aquellas personas que instantáneamente desaparecen de su enojo, pero aquello era muy curioso, sinceramente, varias ideas le cruzaron en su mente y ninguna de ellas le satisfacía en realidad, así que busco una tesis, la contradijo con una antítesis y completo una síntesis que le hizo volver al mismo lugar. Y justo cuando ya tenía la respuesta….La maga se había alejado del lugar desde hace varios minutos. Sus ojos entonces se tornaron hacia la sombra que lo había estado viendo desde hace tiempo.

- ¡Hola Chaval! –El Sr. Eldoon abrió su boca para mostrar sus perfectos dientes – Me alegra que hayas venido. ¿Por fin te has animado a probar el "Especial salado de Eldoon"? Vamos, se que te gustara –y con su frase terminada, comenzaba a empujar al abogado hacia una de las mesas, y cuando menos lo pensaba, Apollo se encontraba puesto y dispuesto-.

- ¡NO ESPERE!- grito el chico desesperado – He venido por otro motivo-.

Guy Eldoon se detuvo en seco al oír aquello y se regreso al lugar de Apollo, tomo asiento frente a el, y le miro mientras se quitaba su ridículo gorro, con aquel aspecto, Apollo recordaba por instantes, que ese excéntrico ser, había sido un doctor.

- Normas de mi restaurante –dijo al ver como el Cornudo le miraba extrañado – Ningún empleado puede hablar con los clientes-.

Apollo no comprendió aquella regla, pero se dio por satisfecho que le prestara atención, le relato lo sucedido en el día hasta el punto que vio a Trucy salir de su oficina. Eldoon suspiró como si aquel cuento le sonara familiar y le sonrió a Apollo.

- Como le mencione a Trucy, a veces el Sr. Wrigth suele ser demasiado cambiante en su forma de ser, en especial con alguien como ella. Y no es la primera vez que le ocurre-.

- ¿A qué se refiere? -.

- Cuando era más joven, su forma de ser cambiaba constantemente, irritado, feliz, serio, triste. Cada día era diferente, se que cada día, pedía menos salados los fideos o con demasiada salsa picante, y estoy demasiado seguro, que todo se originaba por culpa de esa chica. Siempre que veo a Trucy, me hace recordar mis tiempos mozos-.

- Espere. ¿De qué chica está usted hablando? ¿Se refiere a la Detective Ema Skye?

- No –agrego el Sr. Eldoon mientras se rascaba la cabeza – La que trabajaba con él. Su ayudante… ¿Cómo se llamaba? -.

_**¡UN MOMENTO!**_

- ¿El Señor Wright tuvo una ayudante?

- ¿Qué nunca les ha contado? Qué raro….No recuerdo su nombre, pero sé exactamente que hacía. Si mal no recuerdo trabajaba como Caníbal…Cannan…Casada….Cannabis…Canal…. ¡Eso, Trabajaba en los Canales!-.

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto extrañado el Abogado-.

- O algo así…-.

- ¿Y le dijo a Trucy? -.

- Claro que no. Solo le mencione que a veces su papa se ponía de extraño con ciertas decisiones, y que si se ponía de esa forma, lo hacía por protegerla. Le di el mejor consejo que uno puede dar.

- ¿Y cuál fue?-.

- Le dije que hiciera lo que fuera mejor para ella-.

La silla quedó vacía en instantes, fue tan veloz el impulso, que ciertamente, cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido fuerte y provocando que los comensales vieran una mancha larga y roja salir del restaurante disparado a gran velocidad. Un escalofrío recorrió al Sr. Eldoon.

- Si que el chaval traía prisa….-.

Como sus pies se lo permitían, el abogado recorrió las calles en el albor de la noche que recién comienza, a su paso las luces de las calles se encendían rápidamente, la luna aun no se notaba con claridad, pero el sol estaba a punto de dormir cuando con los pies en polvorosa, llego al umbral de las oficinas.

- Y para mi acto final. Mostrare algo que solo he presentado una vez-.

Cuando Apollo entro en la oficina, un improvisado escenario (hecho con sabanas y algunas mesas) se alzaba al fondo con solamente dos espectadores: Phoenix y Vera Wright. La respiración entrecortada y agitada prorrumpían los pulmones de Justice, y mientras la pequeña campanita de la entrada anunciaba su llegada, Vera se giro para saludarlo.

- Entra Polly –dijo Vera con una extraña sonrisa sobre su cara, algo que jamás demostraba ante la gente, y mucho menos cuando se encontraba en presencia de los hombres, pero con la magia por delante, Vera se desinhibía – Trucy nos está mostrando sus nuevos trucos-.

- Ahora me ven – continúo la Maga mientras se cubría el cuerpo con una sabana, dejando la cabeza libre-.

Apollo recobro el aliento, y se apresuro a llegar al escenario, y el Sr. Wrigth, también se había levantado del asiento, pero la sabana llego a cubrir su cara y se desvaneció en el aire dejando sobre este unas palabras.

- Ahora no….-.

La onomatopeya de Vera inundo la oficina completamente, una risa surgió de sus labios, y cuando pudo calmar su emoción, volteo a ver a aquellos dos sujetos a su alrededor. Phoenix y Apollo se habían quedado sorprendidos y de nada había servido levantar la sabana del escenario. Trucy no estaba ahí…..

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Antes que nada, permitanme saludarlos mis estimados lectores, y agradecerles a quienes esten disfrutando de esta saga. Espeor que sea de su agrado, tanto como a mi me divierte escribirlo, por cierto, si gustan seguir conmigo, vayan escribiendo en una hoja los datos del acta. Si me permiten, solo aclarare alog antes de contestar sus reviews.**

No se si lo hayan notado, cuando uno es joven e impetuoso, uno se rebela contra sus padre. Todos lo hemos hehco d euna u otra forma, y deberian saber que cuando a un hijo le dan todo lo que el quiere, y un dia no lo recibe. Lo que bulle en su ser no es nada bueno, y si lo sumamos con la edad de Trucy : 15 años, eso la transforma en alguien volatil ante cualquier capricho.

He puesto al Sr. Eldoon como referencia, proque en teoria, seria el unico que conoce demasiado bien a los "Wright" y le he dado, lo que siempre crei que merecia: Un buen restaurante.

Hay referencias a cosas que tal vez algunos protagonistas no hayan vivido. Hablando sobre lo de Max Galactica. ¿Recuerda que ganó el Grand Prix de Magos? No olviden, que tambien la Tropa Graymayre lo ha ganado, asi que de alguna forma han oido hablar de el. En especial Trucy.

* * *

**Contestacion a Reviews**

**Osaka-91: **Saludos Osaka, muchas gracias por tu review, y si, al igual que tu, la nostalgia por los antiguos personajes me hizo comenzara pensar como juntar el pasado y el presente (del juego) Lo de Vera Wright creo que yo lo habia visto venir. Es algo a lo que Wright no se negaria. Despues sabara sporque ;) Y el fantasma...ahh...es un misterio.

**Kym42: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Kym. Jajaja, Gumshoe era uno de mis favoritos, ademas, era mas agradable que Ema :P Pero oye, pronto tendremos las aventuras de ese duo dinamico :P. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Gamasan28: **jajajajaa, muchas gracias y me alegro que te haya gustado, Gama. Bueno, no me extendi arriba para darte una explicacion mas justa. Quizas Apollo no haya vivido eso, pero estoy seguro que esa frase, ha perdurado con los años. "Superestrella" nacio en la epoca de los 70´s Y hasta hoy sigue siendo utilizada. Hocus-Pocus, Eureka!, los refranes y dichos. ¿Porque no "Zvarri"? Asi la verdad, se revela gracil ante nuestros ojos!. Los guiños, son la mejor forma de llevar el pasado al presente poco a poco.

**Daniela: **Algo tarde, peor he actualizado la historia. Asi que espero que sea de tu agrado, con el tiempo, se lograran compaginar, espera y veras ;)

Sin ams que decir, mas que agradeciendoles su tiempo y esperando sus reviews. Se despide

Jearo

Por cierto, ¿es una escalera o una escalera de Tijeras?


End file.
